Flor de cerezo
by Hermi23
Summary: Kyo Soma muere,asistamos al funeral y a las reacciones y sentimientos de los Soma y de Tooru Honda.Reviews plisss,drama


**Flor de cerezo:**

Tooru vestía su cuerpo con un negro atuendo.

Llevaban velando durante toda la noche a Kyo , había muerto de un resfriado letal.

Toda la familia Soma estaba consternada por la noticia, Kyo… aquel que siempre había sido humillado,el gato de la familia ya no existía.

Tooru quería mucho al pelinaranja, pero ahora que había muerto, tenía que conformarse con su recuerdo y pasar su último día con él…

El día de su entierro.

Salió al patio de la casa de Shigure y junto a Yuki,que estaba muy pálido,padre, partieron junto a Shigure con bastantes bolsas de plástico en las manos hacia el cementerio…

Allí esperaba Akito,frío e insondable en pie y con semblante serio, entre un gran gentío oscuro que sin ninguna duda eran el resto de los doce signos y algunos familiares y sabedores del secreto.

Shigure,Yuki y Tooru se acercaron con el corazón en la garganta, ell jefe del clan les hizo una seña y la familia se acercó al altar.

Quedaron en fila horizontal, Akito, familia y tras ellos el féretro del muchacho.

Con las manos en alto, el moreno espetó:

- Demos el adiós, a Kyo Soma, familiar y gato del zodíaco…un monstruo que merecía esto y que lo recordaremos con asco dentro de nuestros corazones por siempre…

Momiji,Kagura y Kisa empezaron a llorar, otros, como Shigure,Hatori,Haru y Aaya permanecían inapelables.

Yuki tenía la visión húmeda,Tooru temblaba ante el dolor y las palabras de Akito.

-y ahora, démosle el adiós como se lo merece… a nuestro odiado Kyo..

Akito escupió sobre el inerte muchacho,Tooru gritó.

- ¡ NO!

La chica se apróximo ,haciendo que Akito la observara con los ojos muy abiertos

Se apartó y con valor subió al encerado.

Kyo Soma tenía 17 años, era un muchacho gruñón, de piel morena y corto cabello naranja y liso.

Aunque fuera el gato del zodíaco y fuera rechazado ¡ NO MERECÍA ESO,NO LO PODÍA PERMITIR!

Sus sienes y su rostro presentaban tintes azulados y sus brazos poderosos parecían estar mas delgadas que cuando el luchador estaba en vida.

Estaba vestido con una hermosa túnica de seda negra y la familia había colocado las pertenencias del gato en sus dedos, muñecas y cuello.

Una foto familiar residía a la izquierda de su cabeza, donde el inerte chico mostraba su gesto más turbado y triste.

Un cerezo daba sombra al altar y algunos pétalos del nombrado caían sobre Kyo y empapaban a los Soma.

Yuki observaba como Tooru lloraba con desconsuelo encima del regazo de su enemigo y como le daba tiernos besos en las mejillas contraídas.

El ratón se apróximo,agarrándola de los hombros apartándola de ese dolor.

- Tooru… esto te hace daño…

La castaña apartó a su amigo sin malicia de un codazo,no quería que la molestaran, ella odiaba como siempre habían tratado al gato… no odiaba al resto por ello pero en esos momentos quería permitirse sentir un ápice de rencor.

Ahora los Soma lloraban silenciosamente y a gritos también, no dejaban en su interior el dolor ,sino que lo gritaban, daban así el dolor de aquella maldición y aquella secta espiritual que habían echo "odiar" o dejar a un lado a una persona que como a ellos… estaba maldita y sufría, lloraba y vivía como ellos a su vez.

Tooru besó aquellos labios glaciales,sin impedimento.

- Te quiero…

Yuki sintió el frío y el dolor en sus entrañas,quería a Tooru,a pesar de haber estado atraído tras su compañera Machi del consejo… en realidad… amaba a Tooru,y no como una madre como él pensaba,sino como a una mujer.

Tooru dejó una canastita con bolas de arroz echas por ella en el regazo del pelinaranja.

Kisa,Momiji y Hiro tiernos dibujos con muchos colores sobre el papel.

Su maestro,que era como un padre como él derramó paulatinas lágrimas sobre su hijo y el resto se pasaron pensativos,hablando con Kyo y con sus mentes en su interior..

Yuki fue el último y observó el cadáver lentamente…

El no esperaba encontrar a aquel gruñón así algún día, era antinatural para su conciencia… tan siquiera podía imaginarse que naciera otro signo del gato que estuviera obligado a odia con todo su corazón.

Tooru lo observaba entre medio de la multitud, sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar.

Yuki estaba arrepentido,lo veía en su rostro,en su expresión … y aunque se alegrara no podía sentirse triste por saber que…solo después de muertos Yuki y Kyo habían echo las paces.

Observaba a aquel chico que tanta felicidad le había otorgado, que la había cogido de la mano, que la había montado a caballo en su espalda…que la sonreía y la hacia sentir bien.

Pero… Kyo ya no estaba, había desaparecido ,su alma y su corazón…sus miradas, sus besos y su sonrisa.

Quedaba solo el recuerdo y la lápida de un buen hombre que estaría en primavera cubierta de flores de cerezo.

-adiós Kyo, descansa en paz- siseó Tooru despacio- habrá un día en que nos volvamos a encontrar.

FIN.

n/a: buenas,mi primer one shoot de fruits basket jajaja un poco drama,pero espero que os haya gustado ,espero vuestros reviews eh? Jajajajaa

besos y leed mi micro fic,drabble de fruits basket tb , " la mujer bajo la lluvia" un rin&haru. Besos.


End file.
